Business
by The Samurai Poet
Summary: While Crimson is at work, Green finds himself walking into Storm Chargers. CrimsonGreen
1. 1

I just had to write this story 'cause it seems like everyone has written this at one point or another… but my version is more confusing. XD;

Standard Disclaimer.

--

He didn't know why he found himself at the sports store. Maybe it's because he knew that his lover was inside… maybe it was the fact that the blonde told him to come. However, no matter how vague the reasons why he had come were, he was there. He was here.

The others were off in another world; in their normal trances… he was incoherent to them. But that's not why he had come. The blonde had noticed him as soon as he came through the door, and as soon as they could touch, Cam found himself tangled with the Thunder in the stock room.

The feel of his aura was comforting; the smell of his hair, the caress of his strong hands… everything that the Samurai found himself needy of. Cam leaned against him… tilting forward on his toes and grasping the ninja's lip within his teeth. The Thunder had bent down as he pulled, compensating his height and allowing more access of his body.

Their energies seemed to pulse in harmony, and it could outweigh the balance for any found nirvana. The Samurai allowed the taller man to push him against the wall, and being covered by the more than capable body was nothing to complain about. He felt something stir in the ninja's pants and smirked inwardly to himself. He pushed up, grinding his crotch into the Thunder's, and the most delicate of shocks moved up from the base of his spine into his brain.

The blonde seemed to have the same reaction; he gasped within their kisses, and temporarily broke away from it. The strong and lithe hands moved to his back, and Cam had to lean forward to give them room. The Samurai moved his own hands to the ninja's shoulders, using them to help create that oddly wonderful sensation once again.

Instead of the other reaction he gave earlier, the ninja completely broke away and moaned loudly. Cam took recognition of the blonde's pants, and he knew that the taller man was ready to take him where he stood.

As soon as they both knew that they achieved a reason to leave… a reason to go beyond the level that used to be their boundary, the Thunder's morpher gave a very recognizable beep.

They were needed for something other than their own wants.


	2. 2

THIS ONE INVOLVES TALKING. Dx (last chapter of this story)

--

"Is there something you'd like to finish?"

Cam turned in his seat, and the older Thunder immediately pinned him down to the chair; his hands on both of the armrests. The day had been tiring, a monster accompanied with Kelzacks had appeared again, and it took all of the Ranger's strength to destroy it. The Samurai sighed deeply; he should have known that the Thunder was giving it his all just so that they could return to 'making out'.

He remained nonchalant as the Thunder continued to stare him down - the sapphire eyes betrayed him as they expressed his emotions vividly - and couldn't help but to smile. Cam leaned forward and locked his fingers into the Thunder's uniform, a look of innocence on his face as he whispered, "What if I don't want it anymore?"

Hunter's posture stiffened in response and the Samurai had to fight back a laugh. He pulled the Thunder down to him, causing the tall blonde to get on his knees, and quaintly kissed him on the nose. Hunter let out a sigh of appreciation, and their lips met in an unrushed passion. Cam relaxed, and he felt the Thunder's hands move to his sides and try to pull him closer. The Samurai complied, locking his ankles behind the taller man's knees.

Hunter was the first to pull away, but yet he didn't go far. His breathing became labored as if he was trying to hold himself back. "What... what can I do to make you want it?" The Samurai straightened as the Thunder's cold hands snuck up his shirt. Cold wasn't a feeling that the technician favored, and he knew that the blonde knew his preference well.

Cam tried to push the ninja away, but Hunter had a firm hold. Cam clenched his eyes closed as he felt gossamer kisses against the fabric of his shirt. They trailed down to his abdomen, and the Samurai disputed whether or not to keep his charade up.

"You two could at least go in the back with that..."

Cam looked up to see Blake and Tori holding hands at the entrance. Hunter turned, obviously angry at the intrusion and spoke lazily, "Well, at least we're not as obvious as you two..." The younger Thunder said nothing, but the Blue Wind rased her hand politely to stifle her laugh. Blake had said nothing more, and only walked to the back rooms while still holding on to the Dolphin's hand.

Hunter had returned to his task, slowly making his way further down, but the Samurai stopped him.

"... The mood was killed."

Hunter cursed as he got to his feet. He stole a quick kiss from the older man and smiled as he walked off.

"You know that we're going to start all over again, right?"


End file.
